Catherby
Catherby is a small fishing town located south-east of Camelot and west of White Wolf Mountain. It is a members-only town, and is the ultimate "go to" town for fishermen of all levels due to the variety of fishing spots available on its shores. It is also a popular town for woodcutters, due to the vast amount of trees to the west of the town. This town is also recommended for farmers of all levels, because of the allotment farming patches north of town, which are the closest to a bank and a farming shop. To the east of Catherby is White Wolf Mountain. This area can be deadly to low-level players because level 25 and level 38 white wolves inhabit the area, as well as a level 73 Big wolf. To the west of Catherby is Camelot and Seers' Village, and to the south-west is the mighty city of East Ardougne, the capital of Kandarin. Features ]] *A bank that is usually a good place to bank fish, farming-related items, and various types of logs. *Spots for Fishing with small nets, big nets, harpoons and lobster pots. *A Farming allotment. *A fruit tree patch for growing fruit produce. *An Agility grapple shortcut to Taverley that provides a quick link between both of the towns. *An Agility grapple shortcut from Taverley Dungeon to Catherby. *Transportation to other docks by either purchasing items from traders or chartering a ship. *A convenient range for Cooking. *Two water sources. *Yew trees and Willow trees for Woodcutting. Shops at Catherby beach]] Harry's Fishing Store Harry's Fishing Store sells the following items: *Small net - 5 coins *Fishing rod - 5 coins *Harpoon - 5 coins *Lobster pot - 20 coins *Fishing bait - 3 coins Player stock only *Raw shrimp *Raw sardine *Raw herring *Raw mackerel *Raw cod *Raw anchovies *Raw tuna *Raw lobster *Raw bass *Raw swordfish *Raw shark Hickton's Ranging Store Hickton's Ranging Store sells the follow items: *Bronze bolts - 3 Coins *Bronze arrow - 7 Coin *Iron arrow - 20 Coins *Steel arrow - 12 Coins *Mithril arrow - 32 Coins *Adamant arrow - 80 Coins *Rune arrow - 400 Coins *Bronze brutal - 5 Coins *Iron brutal - 10 Coins *Steel brutal - 20 Coins *Black brutal - 35 Coins *Mithril brutal - 50 Coins *Adamant brutal - 95 Coins *Rune brutal - 450 Coins *Bronze arrowtips - 1 Coin *Iron arrowtips - 12 Coins *Steel arrowtips - 25 Coins *Mithril arrowtips - 50 Coins *Adamant arrowtips - 69 Coins *Rune arrowtips - 200 Coins *Shortbow - 50 Coins *Longbow - 80 Coins *Crossbow - 70 Coins *Oak shortbow - 100 Coins *Oak longbow - 160 Coins *Composite ogre bow - 160 Coins *Studded body - 850 Coins *Studded chaps - 750 Coins Note: Players can also obtain their Fletching Cape of Achievement by talking to Hickton when their fletching Level reaches 99. Arhein's Store (Catherby General Store) Arhein's Store works the same way as any other General Store would and offers the following default items: *Pot - 1 Coin *Jug - 1 Coin *Shears - 1 Coin *Bucket - 2 Coins *Bowl - 5 Coins *Cake tin - 13 Coins *Tinderbox - 1 Coin *Chisel - 1 Coin *Hammer - 1 Coin If players talk to Arhein, he will offer to sell them pineapple and seaweed for 2 coins each. Players may buy 40 pineapple and 80 seaweed every day (Runescape server time). Hello! Would you like to trade? I've a variety of wares! Options: *''Yes.'' *''I hear you sell seaweed...'' *''Someone told me you sell Pineapples...'' *''No thank you.'' *''Is that your ship?'' **Reply for seaweed or pineapple... ***''I certainly do! I've {40 (Pineapples) / 80 (seaweed)} at the moment and they cost 2 coins each. How many would you like?'' ***''Here you go! I've run out for now. Come again tomorrow and I should have more.'' Candle Shop Candles can be purchased from this shop for 3 coins each. Note: Located behind this shop is the crate that is used in the Merlin's Crystal Quest, used to smuggle players to Keep Le Faye. The Candle Shop also sells the Black Candle for a bucket of wax in the Merlin's Crystal Quest. Catherby Farming Shop Catherby Farming Shop sells the following items: *Rake - 6 Coins *Seed dibber - 6 Coins *Secateurs - 5 Coins *Spade - 3 Coins *Gardening trowel - 12 Coins *Watering can - 8 Coins *Plant pot - 1 Coin *Compost - 20 Coins *Sack - 1 Coin *Basket - 1 Coin *Potato - 1 Coin *Onion - 3 Coins *Cabbage - 1 Coin *Tomato - 4 Coins *Sweetcorn - 9 Coins *Strawberry - 17 Coins *Watermelon - 48 Coins *Hammerstone hops - 4 Coins *Asgarnian hops - 5 Coins *Yanillian hops - 7 Coins *Krandorian hops - 10 Coins *Wildblood hops - 15 Coins *Jute fibre - 6 Coins *Barley - 4 Coins *Plant cure - 40 Coins Catherby Farming Patches The Farming spots in Catherby are a popular spot to train Farming. To the north of Catherby lies a large patch that is used in Farming. There are two allotment patches for growing vegetables, one herb patch for growing various herbs used in Herblore and one flower patch for growing flowers to help protect other produce. Wandering nearby is, as usual, a handy Tool Leprechaun. There is also a Fruit tree patch located southeast of Catherby near White Wolf Mountain. Here you can grow your own Fruit Trees. Elena will look after your tree for a fee. Dantaera Dantaera is the master farmer of the Catherby farming patches. She will happily look after your crops for you for a fee. She also runs a small farming shop. White Wolf Mountain Agility Grapple Shortcut Near the fruit tree patch on the shores of Catherby is an Agility shortcut which allows you to grapple up a small cliff. To use this shortcut you need a mithril grapple and level 35 Ranging, level 32 Agility and level 35 Strength. You also need to have completed the Fishing Contest quest. You cannot grapple back down however. Taverley Dungeon To Catherby Agility Grapple Shortcut South of the Catherby fishing spots on the shore is another Agility Shortcut. This shortcut allows you to grapple across from the Water Obelisk Island to the shores of Catherby. To use this shortcut you need a mithril grapple and level 29 Ranging, level 36 Agility and level 22 Strength. Catherby Shore Fishing Spots This place has one of the most abundant fishing areas in RuneScape for players with lower than Level 68 Fishing. There are 2 Net/Bait spots, 2 Cage/Harpoon spots, and 3 Net/Harpoon spots, allowing you to use fishing equipment such as Small Nets, Big Nets, Harpoons and Lobster Pots to catch almost any type of fish, as well as a nearby bank, range, and fishing shop. However, you can't fish Monkfish, Manta Rays, or Sea Turtles here. The Houses Of Catherby In the small two-story house directly south of the farming patch is an insect repellent spawn. This is used during the Merlin's Crystal Quest. Upstairs in this house is a jug of wine spawn. To the east of this house is another house. This house belongs to a man named Caleb, whom players meet during the Family Crest quest. Inside his house is a range and sink. There are also pie dish, burnt fish, jug of water, knife and bucket of water spawns in his house. To the east of Caleb's house is another house, containing three strange chests that are locked up in a cage, there is a bank table in the house, bringing up the possibility of the building being a bank. There is a house to the east of the bank with a range. This range is often used for cooking what you have fished for as it is very close to a bank. Trader Stan's Catherby Charter Post From here you can charter a ship to take you to the following places: *Brimhaven - trip will cost 480 Coins *Karamja (Musa Point) - trip will cost 480 Coins. *Port Khazard - trip will cost 1600 Coins. *Port Phasmatys - trip will cost 3500 Coins.(You need to complete the Priest in Peril quest to be able to sail here.) *Port Sarim - trip will cost 1000 Coins. *Port Tyras - trip will cost 3200 Coins. (You need to complete the Regicide quest to be able to sail here.) *Ship yard - trip will cost 1600 Coins. *Mos Le'Harmless - trip will cost 1750 Coins. (You need to complete the Cabin Fever quest to be able to sail here.) Note: By wearing a Ring of charos (a) you will only be charged half of the above prices (there is no charm option, so you may not notice it). Completing Cabin Fever quest also halves the prices. If you have complete both the Cabin Fever quest and you wearing a Ring of Charos (a) you will only be charged a quarter of the above prices (note that travel to/from Mos Le'Harmless is already halved, due to the requirement of completing Cabin Fever to access there.) Quests Start Points In Catherby *Fishing Contest - Talk to Vestri the Dwarf at the entrance to the tunnel under White Wolf Mountain located northeast of Catherby. 111agent111 is a noob!!!! Category:Kandarin Category:Cities